Comme des possédés
by Hachiiko
Summary: Alors qu'ils sont en retenue dans les couloirs, Harry et Draco se retrouvent à être les hôtes des deux fondateurs de leur maisons...
1. Chapter 1

Comme des possédés

**Auteur**: Hachiiko of source

**Genre**: Humour/Romance

**Pairing**: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter / Salazar Serpentard / Godric Griffondor.

**Raiting**:

**Résumé**: «Oh mais allons Salazar! Je sais que tu aimes ta personne mais ne fais pas ton timide, Je n'ai pas envie qu'elles nous tombent dessus!» Quoi? Draco savait qu'il était le Prince des Serpentards, mais de là à se faire appeler Salazar... «Mais tu débloques ou quoi, Potter?»

**Disclamer**: Tout à J.K Rowling et heureusement pour eux, parce que va savoir ce que je leur ferai faire u_u sauf l'histoire, c'est à moi.

**Mot de l'auteur**: Ce Two Shots est dédié à Tajuu. J'espère qu'il te plaira!

**Note**: Comme me suivre se révèle fort compliqué voilà les notes bienfaitrices:

Note 1: Voldy est K.O mais Dumby est O.K

Note 2: Tout se passe en 7° année donc.

Note 3: Ne cherchez pas vraiment quelque chose de logique en fait... ça vaut mieux pour vous et votre cerveau.

.

.

Lundi, 7h, la Grande Salle était bondée mais pas bruyante, après tout c'était le matin alors mieux valait ne pas trop en demander à toutes ces têtes encore endormies. Une pourtant semblait des plus éveillées. Cette tête là en fixait une autre, nonchalamment posée contre une main aristocratique.

-Je le hais...

-On sait Harry, on sait...

-Non mais vraiment là, je le hais!

-Comme tous les jours, Harry, je peux prendre ton petit pain?

-Il va me le payer, ce petit con!

-Merci mon vieux.

Broyant fébrilement le pauvre biscuit qui n'avait rien demandé de sa main bronzée, Harry Potter bouillait d'une rage non contenue à l'égard de sa Némésis de toujours, Draco...

-Malfoy!

Harry se leva sous le regard vigilent des professeurs et se dirigea vers Malfoy qui l'énervait un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

-Potter? Un problème peut être?

-Pas la peine de faire l'innocent, Malfoy! Je sais que c'est toi qui a ensorcelé le cognard hier!

-C'est l'évidence même. Voyons, Potter, tu me fais une scène pour ça?

-Il a loupé mon bras de peu!

-Tu m'en vois navré... la prochaine fois je ferai en sorte qu'il te touche, sois-en certain.

La table des verts et argents pouffa devant la mine écarlate de colère du Survivant. Par contre ils ne rirent plus quand leur chef se fit attraper par le col.

-Maintenant ça suffit Malfoy! Je vais te donner une bonne leçon!

-Ah oui, et qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Cela dit, tu ferais mieux de le faire vite, Snape arrive et vu son regard, c'est pas la joie qui l'amène.

Harry eut juste le temps de lâcher le Serpentard qu'une voix sifflait contre son oreille

-2 heures de retenue pour agression envers un élève, Monsieur Potter. Vous aiderez Monsieur Rusard à nettoyer les couloirs après le repas de ce soir.

Harry ferma les yeux pour contrôler son envie de coller son poing contre le nez crochu de Snape.

-Oui, professeur.

-J'inflige la même retenue à Monsieur Malfoy, cependant.

-Pardon?

Les deux élèves avaient répondu en un très joli chœur. Comme quoi, l'entente Serpentard/Griffondor était possible.

-Je suis retenu aussi?

-Je me vois dans l'obligation de le faire, Monsieur Malfoy, puisque vous avez vous même reconnu votre tord.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry remercia le ciel que Snape ait une si bonne audition. Il se retourna vers le Serpentard et lui décocha un sourire digne d'une marque de dentifrice.

-Voilà qui est merveilleux! A ce soir alors Malfoy!

-Seulement s'il ne t'arrive rien entre temps, Potter.

Le déjeuner lui parut tout d'un coup moins affreux malgré cette menace qu'il savait être des plus sérieuses. Dès qu'il fut assit, Hermione se jeta sur lui.

-Non mais pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry, il t'arrive de réfléchir? Aller agresser Malfoy juste sous le nez des professeurs!

-Tu l'as amoché un peu au moins ou pas?

-Non Ron, même pas.

Il entendit son meilleur ami murmurer un «fail» déprimé mais il continua:

-Et Rogue, il te voulait quoi?

-Je suis collé 2 heures avec Rusard ce soir.

Il y eut un arrêt du côté du rouquin et de sa petite amie. Celle -ci reprit.

-Heu Harry... tu nous annonces que tu n'as pas pu frapper Malfoy et que tu es collé avec Rusard... alors pourquoi est ce que tu as ce sourire béat sur le visage?

Harry bu son jus de citrouille d'une traite puis répondit tout sourire.

-Malfoy est collé aussi.

-Oh...OH!

-Ha! Bien fait pour lui! Et vous allez devoir faire quoi?

-Nettoyer les couloirs.

Ron fut prit d'un nouveau rire.

-Pense à prendre une photo hein, Malfoy qui fait le ménage...

Écroulé à la pensée du blond en tenue de ménagère, un chiffon dans une main, un spray dans l'autre comme dans les images moldues, Ron fut mit hors de la conversation. De son côté, Harry fixait de nouveau son ennemi qui, cette fois-ci, le regardait lui aussi. Ses yeux orageux n'avaient jamais autant bien porté leur couleur. Harry était sûr que s'il venait près de lui, il pourrait voir de l'électricité en sortir. Fier de cette nouvelle, Harry quitta la Grande Salle et alla se préparer pour les cours.

Le premier cour était celui d'histoire de la magie qui permit à nombre d'élèves de continuer leur nuit.

Pendant que le professeur déballait sa leçon de son habituelle voix monocorde, Harry élaborait sa vengeance.

-... il fut décapité en 1300 avant J.C par...

-Ah oui... la décapitation c'est une idée...

A côté de lui, Ron le regarda avec ses grands yeux.

-Tu parles tout seul?

-J'établis un plan.

-Un plan pour?

-Ce soir.

-Pour éviter de nettoyer les couloirs?

-Mais non, pour tuer Malfoy!

Vexé que Ron n'ai pas compris tout de suite, Harry avait dit cela un peu plus fort. Oh, à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais comme personne ne parlait, tous se retournèrent vers lui, même le professeur-fantôme.

-Plait-il?

-Heu... non...

-J'ai cru entendre les mots «tuer» et «Malfoy» dans la même phrase.

-Hum... problèmes de surdité peut être?

Le fantôme regarda encore un instant Harry qui s'était plongé dans un parchemin vide.

-Je disais donc...

-Non mais t'es fou de le crier comme ça!

-Mais j'ai à peine parlé!

-Mais tu sais bien qu'ici une mouche aérophagique déclenche une avalanche! Bref... tu comptes réellement le tuer?

-Bien sûr que non... enfin je verrai sur place. Dit il en détournant la tête.

Posant une main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement, le rouquin lui dit qu'il avait carte blanche, ce qui fit lever les yeux au plafond à Hermione assise tout près, marmonnant quelque chose sur Azkaban.

Harry pensa qu'heureusement que c'était lui l'Elu parce que si ça avait été Hermione, y'a un bail qu'ils seraient tous morts avec ses tendances pacifistes!

Mais bon, aujourd'hui Voldemort n'était qu'un souvenir, et bien que les Malfoy aient été disculpés, ça n'empêchait pas Harry de vouloir la peau de la blondasse qui servait d'héritier.

La fin de la journée arriva et Harry paniqua un peu car il avait bien fallut qu'il écoute en cours -surtout en potion- et n'avait donc pas pu trouver comment se venger.

-Fais de ton mieux, mon vieux!

-Sois sage, Harry.

Harry avait voulu répondre «Oui Papa, oui Maman» mais il se tu, inutile de dire un truc inutile se dit-il.

Il se dirigeât le pas lourd et las vers le bureau de Rusard, les mains dans les poches et le regard rêveur.

-Ça te gênerait d'arrêter de vouloir décrocher les dalles avec tes pieds, Potter? Tu m'arraches les tympans!

-La ferme Malfoy, je fais ce que je veux de mes pieds. Est ce que moi je te demande d'arrêter de traîner dans mes pattes, ça m'arrache les yeux? Non? Bon alors tais toi et marche.

-Oh, tu t'es prit pour le Saint Esprit là ou bien?

-Il se pourrait bien, je voulais cacher mon identité mais tu m'as découvert. T'es malin mine de rien, toi...

Las de cet connerie sans bornes, Draco leva les yeux au ciel et bouscula Harry en le dépassant. Ils se retrouvèrent quelques couloirs plus loin devant la porte du bureau du concierge.

-Tiens tiens, qu'avons nous ce soir? Comme c'est étonnant, Monsieur Malfoy et son fidèle acolyte, Monsieur Potter.

-Ah non y'a erreur dans les rôles là...

-Me foutez pas dans le même sac que cette blondasse.

L'héritier se retourna vivement vers le rouge et or et s'apprêta à lui décocher une droite quand Rusard cracha.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant, venez avec moi. Non mais tu parles d'une éducation, les parents de nos jours laissent trop de liberté à leurs mômes, de véritables fils de Satan!

Draco se jura de rapporter ça à son père, histoire de voir comment celui(ci réagissait au fait d'être comparé au Diable. Il les mena dans un vieux couloir qui ne servait plus dont les salles avaient été condamnées car trop vétuste d'après le concierge.

-Vous allez me passer la serpillère sur toute cette aile, les fenêtres doivent étinceler et les poignées de portes aussi! Je reviendrai vous chercher dans deux heures. Et pas de magie!

Il partit tout aussi sèchement laissant aux deux ennemis des balais et des chiffons.

-Bon allez Potter, au travail.

-Tu comptes vraiment le faire?

-Quoi? Non mais tu plaisantes, toi tu le fais, moi, je te regarde faire.

Harry cligna des yeux un moment puis se pinça l'arrête du nez. Évidemment, voir Malfoy ne pas résister aurait été trop beau. Il devait vraiment trouver comment se venger au plus vite.

-On va faire ça avec la magie, on ira plus vite.

-Rectification, Potter: _Tu_ vas faire ça avec la magie, _t_u iras plus vite...

-Oh par l'amour de Merlin, Malfoy, ce n'est jamais qu'un coup de balais!

-Potter, te rends-tu compte de l'affront que tu me fais à me comparer à un elfe de maison?

-Pas de soucis de ce côté là, j'ai nettement plus de considération pour eux que pour toi.

Draco lui lança un regard outré puis ajouta:

-Rusard à interdit l'usage de la magie, va falloir te taper toute l'aile à la main.

-Oh! A d'autres le coup de l'élève modèle, Malfoy. Depuis quand tu rechignes à transgresser les règles?

Il attrapa un balais et le lança au blond.

-Jette lui un sort pour qu'il nettoie à ta place. Pour un Serpentard, je ne te trouve pas très futé...

-La ferme Potter!

En un coup de baguette, les ustensiles se mirent à bouger tout seuls et faire leur besogne qui leur prit bien trois quarts d'heure au final.

-Bien et maintenant ?

Le Serpentard avait dit ça de manière anodine, gardant tout de même son ton traînant habituel.

-Maintenant? Et bien je vais régler mes comptes avec toi...

-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Tu penses encore à me décapiter?

Visiblement les Serpentards présents avaient parlé de son idée à leur chef.

-J'ai rien sous la main pour le faire.

-Faudra faire avec les moyens du bord alors.

-Oh mais ça suffira amplement!

Sur ces mots, Harry fit s'écraser son poing contre la joue du blond qui s'appuya au mur sous le coup.

Le Survivant s'en voulut tout de suite après, il ne voulait pas frapper avec tant de force...

Non mais n'importe quoi! Bien sûr qu'il voulait frapper aussi fort! Il délirait là! Allez une autre pour la route histoire de se remettre les idées en place!

-Tiens, celle là on va dire que c'est pour AH!

Le geste se stoppa juste devant le nez de Draco qui massait encore sa joue endolorie puis le frappa à son tour.

-Non mais ça va pas de me frapper comme ça!... Potter? Oh Potter je te parle!

Mais Harry restait de marbre, les yeux exorbités, son poing serré en l'air.

-Potter! Allô Azkaban ici Poudlard, répondez...

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent et il chancela. D'un geste, le Serpentard le saisit par les épaules.

-He, va pas me faire un malaise! Hors de question que je te porte jusqu'à Pompom!

Réflexion faite, hors de question qu'il le porte tout court.

-Ah je pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça.

-Quoi? Bah tu m'as foutu une beigne tu croyais que j'allais réagir en te disant «merci»?

-Intéressant...

-... Potter? Ça n'a rien d'intéressant, c'est une réaction banale. Tu me cognes, je te cogne.

Harry releva les yeux vers Draco et l'observa .

-Je vois...

-Bah j'espère pour toi. Un pire ennemi aveugle ça serait trop facile.

Harry se redressa totalement puis scruta le couloir du regard avant de soupirer.

-Oh mais allons Salazar! Je sais que tu aimes ta personne mais ne fais pas ton timide. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elles nous tombent dessus!

Quoi? Draco savait qu'il était le Prince des Serpentards, mais de là à se faire appeler Salazar...

-Mais tu débloques ou quoi, Potter? AH!

Il se sentait bizarre, comme si un souffle glacé s'était introduit en lui, pénétrant tout son corps en même temps. Puis son esprit le quitta, il sombra.

-Et bien, tu en as mis du temps.

-Oh tais toi donc Godric! Je ne pouvais pas prendre le corps de n'importe qui non plus. L'honneur tu y penses?

-Et bien je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as hésité, ton hôte est à Serpentard et en plus c'est un préfet.

Harry pointa le torse de Draco où trônait son bel insigne.

-Oui je l'avais remarqué. Par contre toi tu en as prit un sans importance...

-Il aurait pu être préfet aussi tu aurais dit pareil de toutes façons, puisqu'il est dans ma maison.

-Certes.

Serpentard tourna les talons et marcha vers les escaliers.

-Où vas-tu?

-Je ne compte pas rester dans ce couloir toute sa vie. Je vais me attendre jusqu'à ce que les deux furies soient calmées.

-Et c'est tout?

-Que veux tu faire d'autre sinon?

Salazar se rapprocha en un éclair de Godric et souleva son menton avec deux doigts.

-Peut-être veux tu te battre, comme au bon vieux temps?

Une lueur d'excitation brilla dans le regard de Griffondor. Puis il se ravisa et enleva la main de son ennemi de toujours.

-Ne sois pas idiot, nous causerions trop de dégâts.

L'autre parut quelque peu déçu mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

-Ne devrions nous pas avertir le directeur de notre présence? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il punisse ces élèves car ils ont un comportement différent.

-Oui certainement.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux dans l'escalier, délaissant les pauvres balais et chiffons qu'ils n'avaient même pas daigné remarquer. Seulement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence d'une autre personne dans le couloir inférieur.

-Où allez vous donc, vous deux? Vos deux heures ne sont pas écoulées. Retournez au travail.

Irrité de cette impolitesse sans nom, Salazar gonfla son torse et descendit les marches.

-Qu'est ce que...

Le vieux concierge bloqua son esprit sur la démarche du jeune Malfoy. Son habituelle cadence, rapide et féline s'était muée en une élégante marche, lente et royale, pleine de prestance.

-Qu'avez-vous dit?

Et sa voix, plus rauque, un ton au dessus peut être... ou alors était-ce à cause de sa nuance autoritaire.

-Je... vous ai demandé de vous remettre au travail.

-Et qui êtes-vous pour me demander cela? Savez-vous à qui vous parlez?

L'état de Rusard passa de pétrifié à surpris et se stoppa sur l'indignation.

-Comment osez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Je suis Salazar Serpentard.

-Quoi? Ah ça c'est la meilleur, en voilà un fou.

-Insolent! Je vous ferai regretter vos paroles!

-Bien sûr, et vous, qui êtes vous? Fit il à l'adresse d' Harry_. _Godric Griffondor?

-En personne, mon cher.

Le vieux concierge éclat d'un grand rire.

-Non mais vous êtes bons pour Sainte Mangouste, vous. Venez avec moi, le professeur Snape saura que faire de vous.

Ignorant qui était ce professeur, ils le suivirent tout de même, Salazar se jurant de corriger cet importun sans une once d'éducation. Il tourna la tête vers Godric, évitant de penser à cet affront.

-Je suis donc dans le corps d'un Malfoy... et toi dans le corps d'un certain Potter.

-J'aurai dû le réaliser plus tôt. Ton hôte l'a appelé plusieurs fois avant que tu ne le possèdes.

Rusard se retourna vers eux, jetant un regard entre l'effarement et la peur. Ces garçons étaient bons pour l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui s'ouvrit.

-Professeur, je vous amène ces deux élèves, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas bien compris la leçon!

-Qu'ont ils fait? Se sont il battus?

Snape posa son regard noir sur Harry et Godric su immédiatement que cet homme là ne portait pas son hôte dans son cœur.

-Non professeur, pire que ça! Voyez-vous, ce jeune homme ci prétend être Godric Griffondor.

-Et bien, Monsieur Potter, on a des relents de supériorité?

-Fort possible... et celui-ci encore pire voyez-vous, le jeune Monsieur Malfoy se prend pour Serpentard en personne.

-Je ne me _prend_ pas pour Serpentard, je_ suis_ Serpentard...

Chaque mot avait été détaché et dit avec un colère contenue que Snape ne connaissait pas à son neveu.

-En voilà la preuve! Ils sont fous ma parole!

-_~...~_

Le temps sembla se figer, un courant froid glaçant les veines du concierge.

-Oh Merlin...Monsieur Malfoy.

-Ce n'est pas lui. Draco ne parle pas Fourchelang.

Rusard se cacha derrière la silhouette noire de Snape, soudain conscient qu'il avait très certainement parlé d'une manière plus qu'insolente à un des fondateurs de Poudlard.

-Mais Salazar Serpentard, lui, oui...

-Et bien, il y en as de plus dégourdits que d'autres. Un Serpentard je présume.

-En effet. Je suis Severus Snape, professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. Et je me demande bien ce que viennent faire deux des fondateurs les plus connus dans le corps de deux de nos élèves les plus connus.

Salazar eu un rictus victorieux et sembla prendre en affection Snape.

-Nous avons jugé bon de nous mettre à l'écart de Rowena et Helga le temps qu'elles se calmes.

-Pardon?

-Oui, voyez-vous mon cher, il s'avère que ces dames ne supporte toujours pas la défaite.

-Surtout Rowena. Ajouta Griffondor.

-Elles sont donc très énervées après nous.

Rusard n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se sentait fiévreux et décréta pour lui-même qu'il était temps d'aller au lit.

-Et bien, je laisse ces messieurs à vos bons soins, professeur. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Argus.

Le concierge fit quelques pas puis la voix sifflante de Salazar l'arrêta.

-Je ne vous oublie pas, mon cher, je ne vous oublie pas...

Il sembla que tout le corps de Rusard se hérissa sous cette voix suave et diaboliquement tranchante.

-Bien, je vais vous mener voir le directeur. C'est à lui que reviendra la décision en ce qui vous concerne.

Snape ravalant sa rancœur, il en pouvait décemment pas fusiller du regard Harry tant qu'il abritait le fantôme de Griffondor. Alors qu'ils marchaient à travers les couloirs, celui-ci repensa au regard porté sur lui quelques instant plus tôt.

-Dites-moi, professeur, porteriez-vous ne certaine haine envers ce Monsieur Potter?

Se glaçant imperceptiblement, Snape répondit calmement.

-Pas de la haine, Monsieur, juste une certaine animosité, une vieille blessure mal refermée dû à son défunt père.

-Oh... mais est-il bon de garder une telle chose en vous?

-Je vis avec depuis des années, Monsieur, elle s'est gravée... et puis je pense que Monsieur Potter, se trouverai perdu si je me mettais à montrer une once de gentillesse envers lui.

-Ce sont des sentiments de Griffondor ça!

-Tu n'es pas concerné par cette discussion, Salazar.

-Je suis à côté de toi mon cher, pardonne mes oreille qui fonctionnent.

A côté d'eux, le professeur esquissa un sourire en coin qui m'échappa ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire, mon cher? S'enquit Serpentard, piqué.

-Oh rien, c'est que voyez-vous, j'ai presque l'impression que vous n'habitez pas vraiment leurs corps.

-Il est pourtant flagrant que si. Expliquez-vous.

-Voyez-vous, ces deux jeunes hommes sont connus dans cette école pour se détester depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, ils étaient en retenue ce soir pour tentative d'assassinat loupée et agression publique envers un élève. Leurs disputes animent les couloirs... Alors quand je vous entend vous chamailler, j'ai l'impression que ce sont eux et non vous.

Les fondateurs se regardèrent et Griffondor rit.

-Et bien, voilà une belle coïncidence, n'est ce pas Salazar?

-Il ne pouvait en être autrement... un Griffondor et un Serpentard, tu te t'entendais pas à ce qu'ils marient tout de même!

-Bah pourquoi pas?

Le serpent leva les yeux au plafond. Ce garçon était décidément bien idiot.

-Nous y voilà. Acidula Citronné.

La gargouille bougeât et laissa apparaître l'escalier qu'ils empruntèrent. Ils furent accueillis par un Dumbledore en chemise de nuit.

-Hum, bonsoir professeur.

-Bonsoir, Severus. Que me vaut votre visite... et en compagnie des jeunes messieurs Potter et Malfoy?

-Une histoire de fantômes, Monsieur. Pouvons-nous entrer? C'est assez délicat et les murs ont des oreilles.

-Oh bien sûr, entrez, entrez.

Les deux fondateurs encore insoupçonnés du directeur passèrent un moment à observer les différents objets présent dans la pièce circulaire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller les soupçons du vieil homme.

-Une histoire de fantômes dites-vous...

-Oui, Monsieur, voyez-vous...

-Par Merlin! Mais c'est mon épée! Regarde Salazar.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Directeur ne comprenne.

-Et bien et bien, voilà une bien belle surprise. Messieurs, bon retour à Poudlard. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, l'actuel directeur.

-Salazar Serpentard.

Il tendit la main et Dumbledore rit en voyant ses mots sortir de la bouche de Draco. Il serra également la main de Griffondor et les observa un moment.

-Un problème, Monsieur?

-Oh, non, non Severus. C'est juste que je trouve que vous avez choisis les parfaits hôtes.

-Oui, le professeur Snape nous a dit de même. Répliqua le serpent.

-Je vois. Bien il me semble que nous avons à parler. Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

-Je vais vous laisser, professeur.

-Non, restez, Severus. Il est bon que vous sachiez tout de cette conversation.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Il fut près de minuit quand la discussion se termina. Dumbledore les fit dormir dans des appartement séparés de ceux des élèves et quand le matin fut venu, il leur parut tout naturel de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

-Bien, je pense qu'Helga et et Rowena doivent être calmées, on va pouvoir repartir ce soir.

-J'espère... tu imagines si elles nous en veulent encore?

Malgré le fait qu'il soit Serpentard en personne, il n'empêcha que Salazar eut des frissons.

-Pour l'amour de Merlin, Godric tais...

-DRACO!

Interrompu par ce cri strident et visiblement furieux, Salazar se retourna. Dumbledore leur avait demandé de faire comme s'ils étaient Harry et Draco s'il croisait un élève jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

-Non mais je rêve! Je peux savoir OU tu as passé la nuit?

-Dans mon lit... ma chère.

Salazar n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être cette demoiselle à l'humeur massacrante, mais il al trouva tout à fait à son goût. Une véritable Serpentarde.

-Oh ne te fout pas de moi! Je t'ai attendu jusqu'à minuit dans la salle commune! Ta punition se terminait à 22h 30! Alors par Salazar, répond moi : OU-AS-TU-PASSE-LA-NUIT?

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin à l'évocation de son nom. Il était donc vraiment célèbre. Godric qui se rappela qu'Harry et Draco n'étaient pas censés beaucoup s'aimer s'éloigna et fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre au loin.

-J'ai dû faire d'autres choses après, je suis rentré après minuit. C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as point vu.

-Ah vraiment? Et qu'elles autres affaires?

La jeune fille s'était rapproché de lui, ignorant totalement Godric.

-Et bien heu... c'est d'ordre privé, ma chère.

-Comment elle s'appelle?

-Pardon?

-Je te demande son nom!

-Mais je n'étais avec personne!

-Pansy, laisse-le... Salut Draco.

Merlin merci! Quelqu'un venait lui porter secours!

-Salut. Bon écoute Pansy, tu te fais des idées.

Pansy ne parut pas vraiment satisfaite de l'intervention de son camarade mais elle abandonna.

-Bon, ça ira.

Salazar tourna les talons et souffla imperceptiblement.

-Attend!

Il fut attrapé par le bras puis retourné comme une poupée. Il allait répliquer qu'il commençait à en avoir marre -il était Salazar Serpentard tout de même!- quand sa bouche fut prise d'assaut par des lèvres, douces et chaudes. Il fut trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soir d'autre qu'attendre.

-Ne me refais pas un coup comme ça, j'étais morte d'inquiétude.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau rapidement puis s'adressa à l'intervenant de tout à l'heure.

-Tu viens Blaise, on va petit-déjeuner.

-Oui, tu viens Draco?

-Heu... je vous rejoins dans deux minutes.

-Comme tu veux.

Blaise et Pansy s'éloignèrent, non sans un regard inquiet de la part de la jeune fille. D'un pas lent, il alla rejoindre Godric près de la fenêtre. Par chance, les couloirs n'était pas encore trop bondés et les quelques élèves qui passaient ne faisaient pas attention à eux, encore trop dans les choux.

-Et bien, en voilà une surprise. Tu as une bien jolie compagne, dis-moi. Et quel tempérament!

-Tu l'as dit... bien, allons dans la Grande Salle...

-Je n'imagine pas sa tête quand elle va apprendre qui elle croit avoir embrassé.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les lourdes portes de chêne. Dans la salle papotaient déjà une trentaines d'élèves et au fond, trois professeurs dont Dumbledore et Snape. Sous les regards étonnés des élèves présents et surtout de leurs amis respectifs, _Harry_ et _Draco _prirent place à la table des professeurs_. _Tout de suite après qu'ils eurent reçu les polis saluts, une jeune fille brune se précipita vers eux.

-Harry! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Heu...

-Miss Granger, il y a une raison à al présence de Messieurs Malfoy et Potter ici, ne vous inquiétez pas et allez vous rasseoir.

-Mais... oui professeur...

Étourdie, Granger regagna sa place à côté d'un grand roux qui paraissait tout aussi stupéfait qu'elle.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'empressa de s'expliquer.

-Voilà Miss Hermione Granger, et à sa droite Monsieur Ronald Weasley. Ce sont les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry.

-Oh je vois. Et dites-moi, professeur...

Il lança un regard de biais à Salazar qui fronça les sourcils en comprenant ce qu'il voulait demander.

-Qui sont les deux élèves là-bas à al table des Serpentard. La jeune fille et le garçon en face d'elle.

-Oh, ce sont Monsieur Blaise Zabini et Miss Pansy Parkinson, le meilleur ami et la petite amie de Monsieur Malfoy.

-Et bien et bien...nous sommes fixés maintenant, Salazar.

-Tais-toi donc.

Bougonnant dans son coin, le serpent fit mine de ne pas entendre son ennemi raconter la petite histoire du couloir au directeur qui rit à son tour.

-Bien, tous les élèves et professeurs sont là, je vais annoncer la nouvelle.

Dumbledore se leva et fit cesser le bruit des étonnements et des chuchotement concernant la présence des deux pires ennemis à la table professorale.

-Mes jeunes amis, je vois que cela n'a pas échappé à vos yeux. Seulement les personnes que vous voyez là ne sont pas Messieurs Potter et Malfoy...

Il y eut un « quoi? » général et Dumbledore leva la main pour le faire cesser.

-Je m'explique. Hier soir, nous avons eu la bonne surprise d'avoir deux invités exceptionnels dans notre école. Voyez-vous, il semble qu'il y ait eu un petit différend entre les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et deux d'entre eux sont revenu le temps que cela se tasse. Seulement, ils ont décidés de se cacher dans les corps d'élèves et il s'est avéré que ces deux élèves soient Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Il y eut un silence d'incompréhension et de stupéfaction. Le vieil homme reprit alors que _Draco_ et _Harry_ se levaient.

-Je vous demande donc de faire le meilleur accueil à Messieurs Salazar Serpentard et Godric Griffondor.

-QUOI!

Le cri mêlé d'Hermione, Ron, Pansy et Blaise perça la salle de part en part.

-C'est quoi cette idiotie professeur? S'offusqua la verte et argent.

-Ce n'est pas une idiotie, Miss Parkinson. Salazar, auriez-vous une preuve à donner à notre jeune amie?

-Bien entendu... que dites-vous de _~... ~ _

Comme il l'avait fait pour Rusard et Snape, Salazar paralysa l'audience entière avec son magnifique mais terrifiant parlé.

-Par Sala... par Merlin mais alors ce matin...

-Toutes mes excuses, ma chère, mais je ne pouvais vous dévoiler mon identité.

Pansy manqua de s'évanouir mais se ressaisie tant bien que mal, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

-Merlin, j'ai embrassé Salazar Serpentard.

-Rassurez-vous, Messieurs Potter et Malfoy retrouveront leurs corps ce soir normalement, ils suivront leurs cours habituels, permettant ainsi à nos invités de voir comment se passe les choses de nos jours.

Bien, sur ce, bon appétit!

Il s'assit et la nourriture débordante apparût sur les tables. Il fallut un moment avant que les mains ne daignent se servir puis tout reprit son train normal, sauf pour Pansy qui n'en revenait toujours pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme des possédés

Mot de l'auteur: Voilà la seconde et dernière partie. Bon j'avoue que ça n'a ni queue ni tête mais enfin...

J'espère que cette mini fic vous aura plu! Bises à tous!

.

.

.

Le déjeuner se passa et il fut l'heure des cours.

-Bien, nous voilà donc avec des invités très spéciaux qui, je l'espère, pourront vous faire bénéficier de leurs exceptionnels savoirs.

-Oh, ne dites-pas ça professeur Snape, j'en connais un qui va avoir la grosse tête.

Salazar foudroya Godric du regard. Ce dernier était assis à côté de Ron et Hermione.

-La potion que nous allons réaliser aujourd'hui est d'une extrême finesse. Aucune erreur ne pourra être réparée. Vous confectionnerez le filtre d'iridialis, un puissant antidote contre les morsures de charmantines venimeuses.

-Bon, les jeunes, je vous laisse faire, je n'ai jamais réussis aucune de mes potions.

-Ça tu l'as dit, plus de désastres que de miracles de ta part, mon cher Godric.

Ce fut au tour du serpent d'être foudroyé du regard mais cela ne l'atteint même pas. La marche à suivre s'écrivit au tableau et tous commencèrent. Godric tentait de comprendre et Salazar, connaissant parfaitement cette potion, donnait de précieux conseils à ses camarades Serpentards.

-Coupe ces herbes en diagonale, la sève s'en échappe mieux.

-Ou... Oui, Monsieur.

Pansy, assise juste à côté de lui, n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle fixait Draco avec insistance. Salazar le remarqua.

-Un problème jeune fille?

-Vous comptez me le rendre quand?

Le fondateur regarda dans ses mains pour voir s'il ne tenait pas un quelconque objet.

-Pardon?

-Draco.

-Ah oui! Je ne sais pas, ce soir ou demain.

-Ce soir _ou_ demain?

-Je ne sais pas je vous dis.

-Vraiment?

-Mais oui, enfin! Vous ne semblez pas me faire beaucoup confiance.

-On ne peut pas avoir confiance en un élève de Serpentard, alors pourquoi devrais-je avoir confiance à Serpentard lui-même?

Il y eut un léger silence dans la classe, même Snape observait du coin de l'œil son élève. Un peu plus et elle allait se faire avada kedavriser! Ce serait dommage, il en connaissait certains qui ne serait pas ravis de voir leur future belle-fille finir en statue de chair.

Mais il sembla que cette réponse plu au serpent.

-Et bien, quel caractère. Vous avez bien raison, Pansy, ma chère. Mais je peux vous promettre de vous rendre votre amant d'ici demain au plus tard. Je n'oserai priver ce jeune homme d'une si belle femme plus longtemps.

Il avait dit cela en attrapant la main de Pansy, qu'il baisa. Celle-ci rougie puis récupéra sa main.

-Vous avez plutôt intérêt à me le rendre, en effet.

Le cours se passa ainsi, entre les rires de Godric face aux réprimandes d'Hermione et au numéro de charme auquel se livrait Salazar avec Pansy. Puis vint quelque chose qui fit sourire les fondateurs.

-Un match de quidditch? Demanda le lion.

-Oui, pour l'occasion Dumbledore à organisé un match opposant Griffondor à Serpentard. Expliqua Ron.

-Seulement, les deux attrapeurs sont Harry et Draco. Nous ferons donc jouer les remplaçants.

-Et bien, Godric, nous verrons bien qui de ma maison ou de la tienne est la meilleure.

-J'ai bon espoir de gagner!

-Pff...

Hermione et Ron conduisirent Griffondor dans leurs gradins et Pansy et Blaise firent de même avec Serpentard. Le match débuta après un discours de Dumbledore sur le pourquoi du comment de cette rencontre. Le souafle fut lancé ainsi que les hostilités. Toujours aussi perfides, les verts et argents redoublaient de tricheries pour récupérer le souafle sous les exclamations réjouies du fondateur.

-Ta maison triche comme pas possible, Salazar! Aucune dignité! C'est de l'anti-jeu!

La voix furieuse de Griffondor, amplifiée par un _sonorus, _retenti dans le stade, soulevant des exclamations du côté des rouges et or et des huées du côté des verts et argent.

-Que me chantes tu là, lion galeux? Mes élèves jouent à merveille!

-Non mais ouvres les yeux un peu! Où tu as vu qu'on pouvait cracher son protège dents dans les yeux du gardien?

-Et alors? L'arbitre n'a pas sifflé que je sache! Ou alors tu entends des voix mon pauvre ami!

-Je ne suis pas pauvre, et encore moins ton ami! Espèce de dégénéré!

Godric s'était perché sur la rambarde, retenu désespérément par Neville et Ron.

-Moi, dégénéré? DEGENERE? Non mais on aura tout entendu! Viens un peu que je te fasse tâter de ma baguette, sale poivrot!

-PARDON? Attends que j'arrive! Tu vas en voir des baguettes!

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes sautèrent par dessus les rambardes sous les cris horrifiés des élèves et professeurs. Même les joueurs avaient stoppé leur jeu. Ils avaient beau être mort et enterré, la messe dite depuis longtemps, Harry et Draco ne l'étaient pas et leur corps non plus!

Heureusement ils étaient retombé comme des chats grâce à un sort et avançaient déjà l'un vers l'autre, soufflant comme des buffles.

Dès qu'ils furent à dix mètres d'écart ils pointèrent les baguettes qu'ils avaient à disposition et lancèrent des sorts encore inconnus des élèves, voire même de certains professeurs. Des gerbes rouges, des éclairs verts, des fracassements, des craquellements... le terrain était devenu un véritable champ de guerre et Madame Bibine préféra faire évacuer les joueurs.

Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'épuisés, il ne s'écroule à genoux.

-Alors... qui c'est le... poivrot... maintenant?

-Oh tais toi, Godric... moi au moins, je n'ai pas... perdu le match.

Le lion leva les yeux vers le compteur de points et remarqua que les Serpentards menaient de 20 points.

-Et bouse...

-Et grossier en plus de ça!

Serpentard se releva et offrit sa main au perdant.

-Tu parles d'une consolation... railla le lion, un sourire en coin tout de même.

Tout de suite après ça, des exclamations de tous les côtés firent vibrer le stade et des dizaines d'élèves vinrent s'attrouper autour des deux hommes.

-Ah, vous avez été génial, Salazar!

Pansy venait de se jeter au cou de son nouveau héros avec quelques autres filles de Serpentard. Tandis que toutes les autres commençaient à coller Griffondor qui ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre.

-C'était trop cool!

-Vous être trop fort!

-Vous savez bien manier la baguette!

-Héhé heu merci ?

Les filles gloussèrent et une à l'uniforme bleu et bronze s'approcha et passa un doigt contre le torse d' Harry.

-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, Godric, mais de nos jours il y a un dicton qui dit «parfait avec sa baguette, parfait avec sa...»

-Heu non je connais pas … et je veux pas connaître! Salazar! A l'aide!

Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas, trop occupé à recevoir la myriade de baisers que lui donnaient ses supportrices.

-Faux frère! Traître! Bon Godric mon vieux, COURAGE!... Fuyons!

Sur ces mots, il prit ses jambes à son cou et regagna les couloirs de l'école. Mais la bande de groupies en chaleur le suivait toujours criant des « Kyaaah » à tous bouts de champs.

-Non mais stooop! Lâchez moi! Bon... je n'ai plus le choix.

Le corps d'Harry se stoppa brusquement puis tomba à genoux provoquant l'effarement chez les jeunes femmes.

-Heu... Godric?

-Vous allez bien?

L'une d'elle s'avança et l'aida à se relever.

-Godric? Un problème?

-Heu, je sais pas... où je suis?

-Bah... dans le couloir du second étage, vous voyez bien.

Harry tourna la tête vers la fille qu'il reconnu comme étant l'une de ses ex, une Serdaigle de cinquième année.

-Depuis quand tu me vouvoies, Marianna ?

-Je … comment vous connaissez mon prénom?

-Bah, on est sortit ensemble pendant deux mois quand même...

Ladite Marianna regarda ses « amies » les groupies puis compris et relâcha vivement le bras qu'elle tenait.

-Harry?

-Bah ouais, tu vois bien que c'est moi!

-Et Godric?

-Non moi c'est Harry je te dis... tu devrais aller voir Pompom toi, tu nous couves quelque chose.

Harry se retourna et vit l'attroupement blasé.

-Heu... y'a une fête ou quoi?

-Non, laisse tomber. On s'en va les filles.

Marianna lui jeta un regard dégoûté puis tourna les talons, faisant voleter sa longue chevelure brune. Harry attendit seul comme un rond de frite dans ce couloir.

-Ok... j'ai du louper quelque chose...

-Godric? Ah Merlin, Vous êtes là! On vous a vu partir poursuivi par toutes ces filles. Vous allez bien?

-Non mais ça va bien de m'appeler Godric et de me vouvoyer! Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin?

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et comprirent.

-Ooooh... Harry?

-OUI!

-Bon on a des choses à te dire... dit Hermione.

-Crois-nous surtout, je sais que ça va être un peu dur à avaler.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour raconter tout ça et c'est un Harry au bord de la crise de nerf qu'ils tentèrent de calmer.

-Non mais tu sais, il est vraiment super, ce Godric.

-Un vrai gentlemen! Très proche des élèves aussi...

-Alors que Serpentard...

-Oh oui...

-JE ME FICHE DE SAVOIR CA! Je me suis fais botter le cul par Malfoy!

-Techniquement, c'était Griffondor qui s'est fait laminer par Serpentard... pas toi.

-C'EST PAREIL! MALFOY!

Et comme toujours, il fallait que le corps de Draco se ramène. Harry se précipita sur lui et agrippa son col.

-Je peux savoir de quel droit tu me fais me donner en spectacle en plein milieux d'un match de quidditch?

Serpentard eut un moment d'hésitation puis lâcha la taille de Pansy pour enlever lentement les mains qui enserraient son cou.

-Godric?

-NON C'EST PAS GODRIC NON!

Le serpent poussa un soupir exaspéré et souffla en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Godric, reprend son corps immédiatement...

-Quoi? Ah non pas AH! … Désolé Salazar, mais je voulais voir comment il allait réagir.

-Tu pensais vraiment qu'il aurait pu me faire quoi que ce soit? Bref, je te laisse, j'ai des affaires en cours.

Il adressa un petit signe de tête à son ennemi puis reparti, Pansy de nouveau accroché à lui.

-Bon et bien... heu Ron, Hermione? Est ce que je peux vous demander un service?

-Oui?

-Faites comme si je n'étais pas revenu. Appelez moi Harry, tutoyez moi, faites comme si j'étais Harry.

-Ces filles vous ont vraiment traumatisé...

Godric hocha al tête en soupirant. Ron vint lui tapoter l'épaule en signe de compassion.

-On peut bien faire ça.

-Merci.

-Vous... tu veux qu'on te fasse visiter? Enfin voir ce qui aurait pu changer.

-Oui, ça me fera passer le temps... vu que le match doit être annulé après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Le fondateur se frotta la tête avec un air de gamin désolé. Hermione trouva que décidément, Harry n'aurait pas pu aller à Serpentard, il était bien trop proche mentalement de Griffondor.

Ils lui firent voir le lac et Godric leur demanda si le calamar géant y était encore. Il fut surpris de voir que oui quand Ron lui raconta la fois où il avait sortit de l'eau un élève qui y était tombé accidentellement. Il lui montrère la cabane d'Hagrid qui els invita à manger un gâteau et il se laissa tenter par un cookie malgré l'avertissement silencieux des deux amis. Ils s'éclipsèrent après quele visage d'Harry soit passé par toutes les couleurs et ils repartirent vers le château.

-Ça mériterait un emprisonnement ce genre d'horreurs! Mais il est adorable, je lui pardonne ça. Eurk...

Ils croisèrent un groupe de filles qui examinèrent avec attention Harry pour savoir si Godric était de retour ou pas, mais Hermione fit tout pour qu'elles ne voient rien.

La journée passa et le repas du soir fut annoncé. Cette fois, Godric et Salazar avaient décidés de manger à leurs propres tables, parlant et riant avec les élèves, Godric étant protégé par ses gardes du corps de fortune, les groupies ayant remarqué le retour de leur héros. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

-J'espère que la journée d'aujourd'hui aura su vous distraire, je parle surtout pour les élèves qui passent leurs examens dans quelques jours. Remercions encore nos deux formidables invités.

Une vague d'applaudissements retentit.

-Mais il est temps pour eux de partir à présent. Salazar, Godric, rejoignez moi je vous prie.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se postèrent devant la table professorale.

-Voyez-vous, Messieurs, il semblerait que Ro...

-SALAZAR!

Toute la salle pu voir deux fantômes apparaître en furie dans la Grande Salle.

-Par Merlin. Dit Salazar en blanchissant encore plus que ne l'était déjà Draco.

-Vous êtes là! Bande de vauriens!

-Non mais, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Rowena... dis lui Salazar!

-Qu'il me dise quoi?

-Oui allez-y expliquez vous? Ça fait deux jours que l'on vous cherche! On a cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose!

-On est des fantômes, Helga. Souffla le serpent exaspéré. Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive?

Il régnait dans la salle un silence de mort. Griffondor se lança.

-Voyez-vous... Après vous avoir mise en colère, on s'est dit que le mieux était de... s'exiler?

-Allez jouer les jolies cœurs oui! Et pourquoi avoir prit des corps d'élèves comme hôtes? Bande de pervers dépravés!

-Rowena...

La patience de Salazar était mise à rude épreuve.

-Vous ne seriez pas aussi mauvaises perdantes on aurait pas eu à faire ça!

-Mauvaises perdantes? Mais vous aviez triché!

-On ne peux pas tricher lorsqu'on fait des ricochets, Helga!

Là, les élèves eurent un moment de réflexion intense...

-Donc, si je comprends bien, commença Hermione timidement, vous êtes fâchées parce que vous avez perdu au jeu des ricochets?

Il y eut des regard blasés un peu partout. Ah les femmes...

-C'est exactement ça, ma chère! S'indigna Rowena, prête à sauter au cou des deux hommes.

-Et ils vont le regretter! Continua Helga.

Ce fut au tour de Pansy de parler en les rejoignant devant la table.

-Vous leur ferait ce que vous voudrez, mais rendez nous au moins Draco et Potter! Enfin surtout Draco, Potter à la limite on en fera rien...

-Parkinson!

-Bon... miss Griffondor veut récupérer son balafré de meilleur ami aussi.

-Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. Pansy, ma chère, ce fut un plaisir.

Salazar déposa un baiser sur la joue de Pansy qui récupéra le corps inerte de Draco la seconde d'après.

Comprenant tout de suite, Hermione se précipita vers Harry et le récupéra de justesse aussi.

Les élèves se retrouvèrent donc devant les fantômes des quatre fondateurs flottant dans les airs, se lançant des regards furieux. Puis Godric et Salazar allèrent face à leur table respective.

-Mes amis, commença Griffondor, ce fut un plaisir de passer ces quelques heures avec vous!

-N'oubliez pas les conseils que j'ai pu vous vous donner... ils valent leur pesant de Gallions.

Ils firent un signe de main puis s'élevèrent dans les airs jusqu'à disparaître.

-Non mais c'est qu'ils s'enfuient encore! Helga, suis moi!

Les deux femmes partirent furieuses à la poursuite des fuyards, laissant cette fois-ci la salle vide de tous fondateurs.

-Harry! Harry reprends-toi!

-Mmh... manger...

-Que? Oh bon ça va, lui il va bien... comment va Malfoy?

-Draco? Fais voir tes yeux? Ah Merlin on dirait qu'il a fumé l'herbe du parc! Il va bien sinon.

Les deux élèves furent ramené à leurs dortoirs après une petite visite à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient bien sûr échangé quelques gentillesses comme quoi Harry n'étais même pas foutu de résister à un fantôme, mais que Draco n'avait pas fait mieux alors qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se la ferme... que d'amour! Tout allait bien. Les jours paisibles allaient revenir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Pansy entra doucement dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle chercha du regard son Prince et le vit, seul, affalé dans le fauteuil qui était devenu son fauteuil, les yeux perdu dans le vide. Parfait, quand il était à demi comateux comme ça, tout passait mieux...

-Dray?

-Hum?

Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

-Les autres ne sont pas avec toi?

-Je leur ai demandé de bien vouloir me laisser seul.

-Oh... bon je vais y aller alors.

-Non, toi tu peux rester.

Ravie, elle s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de Draco et passa ses mains autour de son cou, le massant doucement. Le préfet laissa échapper un petit soupir de bien être et penchant la tête en arrière. Comment résister à l'appel de cette gorge offerte. Puis, vu ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, il fallait bien le mettre en conditions. Aussi, elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres contre la peau laiteuse du Prince enfin revenu. Celui-ci, pensant comprendre les intentions de sa petite amie, se redressa et la serra contre lui, gardant sa taille fermement dans l'étau de ses bras, sa bouche emprisonnant celle de Pansy.

La jeune femme, sembla se perdre, son homme était tout de même très, TRES doué de sa bouche, de ses mains et surtout de sa... mais elle eut une boule au ventre quand elle repensa à pourquoi elle le cherchait.

-J'espère que tu as été sage pendant mon... absence. Demanda t-il entre deux baiser dans le cou.

Ok... heu à l'aide?

-Oh, sage comme une image, mon chéri. La plus mignonne des petites amies...

-Des futures femmes, même.

Plus pour très longtemps, pensa t-elle. Mais bon allez, courage!

-Heu Draco, mon cœur, mon amour,mon ange... l'homme de ma vie ? En fait si, j'ai un tout petit truc à te dire...oh rien de grave... puis de toutes façons, il est déjà mort...puis c'était ton corps c'est pas vraiment trompé...

Les baisers se stoppèrent et elle sentit un grand froid se poser sur tout con corps. Elle avait détourné les yeux mais elle pouvait très bien sentir le regard polaire de Draco.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, Pansy, ma chérie. Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu m'as trompé?

-Je hum... oui?

Elle eut juste le reflex de se lever à toute vitesse et de s'éloigner le plus possible.

-Je peux savoir avec QUI tu oses tromper quelqu'un comme MOI? DARCO MALFOY?

-Ecoutes Draco, c'était avec toi! Enfin, c'était Salazar Serpentard qui...

-Tu m'as trompé avec Salazar Serpentard?

L'héritier Malfoy avait du mal à la croire, celle là.

-Bah tu sais, il était dans ton corps et il m'a fait du rentre-dedans comme personne et... et puis c'était ton corps alors... et puis vous êtes très proches mentalement, j'avais l'impression de te succomber à toi, à nouveau... comme la première fois.

Draco l'avait rejoint sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la toisant de son regard impérieux.

-Tu manques pas d'air de me sortir ça...

-T'aurais préféré que je te mente?

-...Non

Pansy se sentit un peu moins oppressée et réussie à tenir son regard qui s'était radoucie.

-Et alors, tu as étais bonne amante au moins j'espère?

Quoi? Il débloquait là ou bien?

-Heu ben... enfin il a pas eut l'air de se plaindre...

-T'es enceinte?

-Je... quoi?

-Bah oui, je suppose que les contraceptifs c'est pas ce qu'ils connait le mieux.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça et Draco le comprit quand elle devint aussi blanche que neige et du se rattraper au canapé pour ne pas tomber.

-Hé!

-Je... enceinte?

-Bah c'est fort possible!

-Merlin... un bébé...

-Oui, enfin non j'espère pas.

-Un bébé... qui ne serait pas de toi?

Cette phrase parut déstabiliser Draco. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le fait que Pansy porte un autre enfant que le sien puisse la choquer à ce point.

-Draco, je veux pas! Et ta, mère, qu'est ce qu'elle va me dire? Oh Merlin et ton père? Lucius va me faire la peau!

Elle commença à s'affoler.

-C'est bon, Pansy, on ira à l'infirmerie dans quelques semaines et on demandera à Madame Pomfresh de te faire un test.

-Et si je suis enceinte?

Ah... autre problème.

-Ah, les femmes...

Cette réplique là par contre eut le don de blesser profondément Pansy. Pas parce qu'elle était féministe, non ça elle s'en foutait, mais elle voyait bien que Draco ne parlait que d'elle en fait.

-Pardon... tu sais Draco, si je suis enceinte t'auras pas à l'élever, ce gosse. Je sais bien que ça sera plus que déshonorant... et puis je pourrai...

Il la fit se taire d'une simple étreinte.

-Bah tu sais, même si c'était pas moi mentalement, c'était quand même moi physiquement, et tout ce qui va avec. Donc si on réfléchie un peu, le bébé serait quand même de moi.

-... un petit Draco Malfoy junior?

-Il semblerait.

-Un petit bébé...

Elle eut un grand sourire puis cacha son visage rougie dans le cou de Draco.

-Tu en voudrais un?

Il baissa la tête comme pour vérifier s'il avait bien entendu.

-Si tu veux bien le porter, alors oui, j'en voudrai bien un.

…

La fin de l'année arriva trop vite aux yeux de certains élèves et une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour tous. Vraiment tous...

-Nous... quoi?

-Vous allez être grands-parents. Toutes mes félicitations.

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ouvrirent de grands yeux , à côté d'eux, Draco et Pansy se faisaient vraiment, tout, tout petits. Le chef de famille se tourna vers sa femme, son visage crispé laissant finalement entrevoir un léger sourire en coin.

-Narcissa, chérie, il va falloir avancer la date du mariage.

-Je vais... ah non je vais être mamie! Je suis pas encore prête!

Narcissa partie pleurer dans les bras de son mari. Devant cette exclamation bien pessimiste, l'infirmière questionna du regard les futurs parents.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la crise de la quarantaine. Répliqua Draco, tout sourire.

Plus haut, certaines personnes observaient la scène avec émotion.

-Te rends-tu compte, Salazar, que c'est à cause de toi qu'ils vont avoir ce bébé!

-A cause? Moi je dirais plutôt _grâce_ à moi, regarde comme ils ont le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui mais les parents de Draco ont manqué faire une syncope tout de même.

-Et alors? On ne refuse pas un enfant arrivé grâce à Salazar Serpentard!

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu n'avais pas à séduire cette jeune femme!

-Je n'y peux rien Godric... mes charmes sont inouïs.

Salazar se recula de la scène et repartit, suivit peu après par le lion, pensif.

-Dit, Salazar... tu me ferais pas un enfant, par hasard?


End file.
